


Welcome Home

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Thomas comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The much demanded sequel to Where'd he go?  
> You really should at least read that one to understand what's going on.

Eliza pouted as she walked through the halls of their private school. It's not her fault. All she did was punch Jimmy in the face because he broke up with Philly in a terrible way. Papa would normally approve and Daddy would get her out of trouble for it, but Papa didn't leave his room for any reason and Daddy is MIA. 

Eliza got after school detention, so no one but her is at the school. Or at least no one that she's remotely interested in socializing with. She broke through the large doors and stopped. 

There. Right there. With a hesitant look on his face, waiting by Samuel’s car. Eliza locked eyes with him and the world seemed to go still. Slowly… very slowly the man sank to his knees, and held his arms out for a hug. That broke the dam.

Eliza screamed, “Daddy!” And rushed forward. He enveloped in the familiar warmth and Eliza felt tears coming down her face. He rocked her until she quieted then opened the door for her to get into the car, getting in himself after her. That means… “you're coming home?” She asked him hesitantly. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

“Of course. Where else would I go?” He asked her, winking slyly. 

“Are you and Papa going to break up?” Dad looked shocked.

“Of course not! Eliza, what is the one thing that you can always know to be true?” 

“You love Papa more than anything else.” Eliza quoted. Daddy nodded satisfied with that response. 

“Which brings me to my next issue.” Dad began, and lowered his voice deceitfully, “How mad is Alex?” 

“He hasn't left his room.” Eliza reported, the perfect spy. Daddy muttered something under his breath and brushed a hand through his hair. 

“Okay here's the plan. Step one, you and I make sure that none of the kids tells him that I'm back. Step two, I somehow gain his forgiveness. Step three, profit.”

“Sounds good to me.” Eliza told him, always agreeable. Dad fell silent and gazed out the window for the rest of the ride home, probably trying to figure out a way to get Papa to  _ not  _ murder him. 

When they arrived at home they were greeted by the happy voices and chitters of the other kids. All surrounded Dad and made sure he wasn't leaving and that he still loved all of them. When he managed to calm them down, he made them promise not to tell Papa he was home before he did. Then he began the walk to the master bedroom.

Eliza quickly weighed her options then rushed after him. She felt the strong urge to watch. Her siblings followed her lead. 

Dad began by knocking on the door. When Papa didn't respond he tried opening it, only to find that it was locked. He knocked once more, a bit harder this time. Eliza heard Papa's muffled voice telling him to go away. 

Dad called back, “Alex, darlin’. It's me.”

There was a pause then the door opened and Papa came out into the hall. His hair was messy and his eyes were red, but aside from that he looked perfectly normal. The two stared at each other in silence and for a moment Eliza worried that they were going to start arguing. 

Then Papa asked quietly, so quietly that Eliza almost didn't hear, “Where have you been?” Eliza couldn't hear Dad’s response at all. Whatever it was must have been a decent excuse because Papa got a little less hostile. 

Then Papa told him, “I didn't know if you were coming back.” Dad knelt in front of Papa and grabbed his hands in his own. 

He looked up into Papa's eyes and said, “Alex, even if you lose your love for me and you decide that you could do so much better, I will always fight to stay with you. I trust you more than I trust myself and…” Dad swallowed before continuing, “I'm sorry that I told you that I don't.” Papa closed his eyes. Dad kept talking, “I'm sorry that I left you and the kids for so long, I shouldn't have left at all and-” Papa cut Dad off by abruptly bending down and kissing him. The twins and William made a face and covered their eyes. 

“I love you, and if I say it enough then maybe I can balance out the time when I told you that I don't, because that was wrong. It's my fault you left," Dad shook his head and began to tell Papa how he's faultless but Papa put his finger on Dad's mouth and continued speaking, "I don't think I can find anyone better than you, and I don't want to. I love you.” Was all Papa said, then he began to repeat that three word phrase as he placed more kisses on his lips. That was enough to make Eliza look away. 

Then, all of a sudden, they stopped and upon looking back she saw both of their parents staring at them. 

Papa held open his arms and the children surrounded him and Dad, Eliza included. 

The family stayed like that until Papa got tired of crouching, then they went to find something to eat. Eliza begged for them to go to a restaurant and she was lucky that her parents were in such a good mood because Papa said yes. It was nice eating together as a family, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ew. Parents kissing. Gross.  
> Short and (sweet).


End file.
